All The Young People
by RachelDemented
Summary: Set approx a month or so after their return from Pylea; Cordy's mad at Angel for leading Fred on...& the question arises as to why. (In progress, Chap 2 now posted)
1. one

"All The Young People"

"All The Young People"

By [Rachel][1]

Part 1

"Angel!!!" Cordelia screamed from the open doorway where everyone stood waiting in their summer coats. "Angel!!! Come on! Get your ass down here! We're waiting!"

"Coming!" He shouted back from upstairs.

"Are we really going to eat tacos?" The new skittish member of the group asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Fred!" Cordelia said cheerfully, and then started the annoying fidgeting of tapping her nails impatiently against the wooden doorframe. "All the tacos you want…that is if Angel ever gets his ass down here, ANGEL!!!"

Angel stood staring at an empty reflection in his mirror, wondering if he looked right.

It been over a month since he'd seen his reflection in Pylea, and truth be told, every day since, he'd wondered about his hair. Cordelia said it looked good; every time he asked her she said it looked good, that "he" looked good. But still…when Angel visited his midnight barber a few days back, a demon-friendly old coot called, get this, Floyd, he got the notion to ask for something different. But Floyd still did the same cut, just a little shorter on top, so explained Cordelia…and Wesley…and Gunn…and Fred…and even Lorne when Angel had hounded all five of them, asking repeatedly, "what does it look like?"

Same answer all around: He always looked good…

Angel believed them, he guessed…especially Cordy, seeing as she had the best taste and all. But still…something prompted him to stop and stand in front of the mirror every night before going out…even though he couldn't see a damn thing…and fiddle with his spiky, gelled, windblown do; rearranging it this way and that, staring into the empty reflection, and having only his hands to feel if he'd be going out looking like a total idiot or not. 

Back in his reflecting days, the style was quite different…you couldn't blame Angel for worrying about his hair now. Some days he wished he'd never had the ability to catch a glimpse of his sorry haired self on their trip to the other dimension…but he always quickly got over that notion. Angel appreciated what little time he'd had in Pylea; seeing himself and being able to step out into the sunshine…even if there were two suns. And even though he had nearly gotten killed/killed his friends/killed Cordy's groo-soo-loo whatever boyfriend, and saw his evil counterpart in pure animal form...green spiky horns and all; he was glad that it had happened. It gave him a glimpse at his humanity; something he desperately had needed. It gave him a whole new perspective on life. It gave him something to feel energized about; something to remind him of what he was working towards: reclaimed humanity. 

Yes. Angel appreciated every chance he had at feeling human. Angel appreciated a lot of things now; good hair being one of them.

When Cordelia's shrill impatience reached his ears a third time, Angel closed his closet door, sealing his floor length mirror within (really…a floor length mirror for a vampire. How redundant is that?) and booked it down the stairs.

"Finally, geez!" Cordy huffed, eyes ablaze with impatience even as she smiled.

"Sorry," Angel said shyly. Accepting his coat from Wesley, he tugged it on and adjusted the collar.

"Were you staring at your non-reflection in the mirror again?" She continued as the group turned to head out the door to the parking garage where Angel's classic Plymouth waited.

"Yeah," He admitted, his hand automatically going up to his hair.

"Angel, don't!" Cordy snapped, slapping his fingers away. "It looks fine! Don't touch it!"

"I've never seen a Vampire so obsessed with his appearance," Wesley grumbled good-naturedly.

"I have," Cordy sparked. "Angelus and those leather pants, remember?"

"Ah! Yes!"

The ex-May Queen and the ex-Watcher had a good laugh at Angel's deadly counterpart's expense.

"You wore leather pants?" Fred asked in her quirky giggle.

"Uh, yeah," Angel said bashfully. He'd be blushing if he had blood in his veins. But at the moment, he hadn't fed today.

"You sure you don't want to go change, man?" Gunn teased, halting in his step. "Cause we can go back in,"

"Why?" Angel asked dumbly, rubbing his hands down the front of his outfit. "Do I look like I need to change?" He looked from one face to another.

"Nooo," Cordy groaned, swatting his shoulder. "You look great! Gunn was just making a jab in regards to the leather…"

"Oh."

Gunn shook his head and moved ahead of the group with Wesley and Fred at his side. Fred was anxious to get to the car. The faster they got to the car, the faster they got to Pepe's, and the faster they got to Pepe's Mexican restaurant, the faster she got to eat tacos.

"I really like this shirt," Cordelia said as she and Angel walked again. She reached over past the leather lapel of his usual duster, and brushed a piece of invisible lint from the fabric. She ran her hand over it a couple of quick times, inspecting it thoroughly, the grain of the cloth against her fingertips.

"Thanks,"

"Great color…this slate blue looks great on you."

"Thanks." He said a little brighter. She smiled and started walking faster as the others reached the car ahead of them. Angel looked after her, a definite smile forming on his lips.

Angel had dressed in his new cotton blend slate blue shirt; the first few buttons left casually undone to reveal the white tank underneath (and a peek of his broad chest), and black casual dress pants with the standard accessories (leather belt, watch, Claddaugh ring, which he'd started wearing again in recent days, etc.). He'd been dressing lighter. Hell, he'd been feeling lighter, the last few months. No more black on black on black.

The last few months had had a good effect on Angel; despite the obvious tragedy he'd stumbled upon coming home from the other dimension. It's been a blow, the news tragic, but he'd grieved and moved on; holding only the best memories in his undead heart, and accepting that sometimes, things worked out for the worst, so that they could work out for the better later on.

And he felt no guilt about that. Angel would not feel guilty for things that he couldn't control. Not anymore. After all, his life was now, and he couldn't allow tragedy in the past to affect him. At least not any longer than what was considered healthy.

And his life now was healthy…well, as healthy as could be for a vampire…and he was enjoying it for once. Really enjoying it.

Angel slipped his key into the lock in the car door, and let his friends in. They lowered the top, and drove out into the warm L.A. night with the breeze through their hair. When they got to the restaurant, Angel was sure to feel his to make sure it was all back in place.

At the restaurant…

"Oh my!" Fred giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she burped. The others laughed slightly, Cordelia taking another sip of her strawberry margarita, and Angel and Gunn drinking their beers. 

The table was littered with dishes and glasses. The party of five had certainly eaten their fill. Even Angel had divulged in a plate of lime seasoned Carne Asada. Fred had ordered that, plus two enchiladas; one chicken, one beef; a side of taquitos, a cheese burrito, three shredded beef tacos (of course), and an appetizer of nachos to eat with the meal. Plus there had been a lot of salsa.

Of course, a little thing like her could only eat half of it. Wesley and Gunn helped her eat the rest, and along with their identical orders of 2 #2 combination plates, both men were stuffed to the gills. Cordy had had a simple plate: grilled shrimp fajitas splashed with Tequila and set on fire upon serving.

"Ahhh, Pepe's is the best!" She sighed.

"I think I'm going to take this home," Fred said happily of the last plate standing: four stray taquitos and a side of rice and beans.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Gunn said clutching his stomach.

"I think I'm going to the restroom," Wesley excused himself.

Gunn got up to let him out of the circular booth, and upon resitting, decided he'd better make a trip to the restroom also. Fred and Cordelia watched them go, and Angel finished his Tecaté.

"This was so much fun," Fred gushed, pushing her new glasses up the ridge of her delicate nose. After five years with the same pair, Wesley had thought it time she go for a new prescription. Fred really liked the new ones…they were the same ones that Christie Brinkley had worn; at least that's what the tag had said. Cordy had tried to explain that that was just the label a designer used with Brinkley's permission, but Fred was having so much fun picking them out, she gave up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Angel said, tentatively fingering his now empty beer bottle. The food was good, the beer was good, but he had to stave off the craving for his real meal, which he would have later on alone in his room. Angel still couldn't bring himself to drink often in front of Fred.

"Yes, I did! Thank you so very much!" She squeaked.

"I had fun too." Cordy announced, twisting her straw around her pink, frothy alcoholic beverage with a smile. "But you know what would be even more fun???" She arched a perfectly waxed brow and stared at him mischievously. He wondered.

"What?"

"Going out dancing."

"Cordy, I don't think so," Angel looked away uneasily, scanning the room for their waiter so he could signal for the check.

"Aww! Come on, Angel!" Cordy pouted, her brow knitting together in a frown. "It's been ages since I've been dancing! I bet even longer since Fred here has!" She gestured at the smaller woman whom watched across the table with quiet, curious regard as she sucked down the rest of her 7-Up through a straw. She swallowed, and looked quietly at Angel waiting to see what he would do.

"COME ON, Angel!" Cordy bellowed. "It would be fun! I swear! Plus, then you'd get to show off your snazzy new duds!" She reached out and tugged on the collar of his shirt. His eyes glanced down uneasily at her polished fingernails, and smacking her hand away, shook his head 'No'. "Uh! Angel! Come on! Hey, don't you want to go dancing, Fred?" Cordy looked expectantly at Fred, who, for a moment, looked confused. For a moment Angel thought he was saved, but then Fred's eyes lit up, and she gushed,

"Well, okay! I guess so! It has been a long time. Back in Pylea, I used to get this feeling, and I just start jumping around and bellowing at the top of my lungs! It was sorta like dancing, and singing too, I think. If I remember—"

"SEE!" Cordy beamed triumphantly, cutting off the girl's habituated, and zany, outburst. She swiped a salt crystal from the rim of her glass to lick it from her fingertip. Angel stared over at her with dread. "See, Fred wants to go! Look at this face… You couldn't say no to this face, could you???" Cordy now had Fred's chin in her hand, wiggling it around, and schmoozing it, as Gunn would call it.

Ah. Damn. She was playing the Fred card again. In the last few weeks Cordy had learnt a new trick; that was to innocently use Fred in a demonic but friendly manipulation of her best friend/co-worker.

Angel sighed in defeat as the guys came back to the table and sat down, evident relief on their faces as they lounged now more comfortably. Fred continued to slurp, eyes wide, on her near empty 7-Up.

"Did your business?" Cordelia asked palpably.

"Yep!" Gunn grinned, sighing in satisfaction.

Wesley and Angel wrinkled their noses.

"Not at the dinner table, please!"

"Yeah, that's gross, guys."

Gunn and Cordy laughed, and Cordy finished off her Margarita.

"Well, good, cause we're going dancing," She said.

"Hey! I'm down with that!" Gunn smiled and started bopping around in his seat.

Wesley looked at him in disbelief.

"My god, man! Are you serious?" He adjusted his glasses and scowled in disgust. "After all you ate? I can't believe you could! I feel like I'm going to burst at the seams,"

"Well, I didn't want to go," Angel quickly clarified, looking hopeful.

"But let me guess," Wesley finished for him. "Cordy and Fred voted you out," He smiled at Fred, and then looked past her, menacingly at Cordelia as he said it. Cordelia smiled back, her eyes flickering with impish triumph.

"Yeah, pretty much." Angel said helplessly.

He reached out and caught the waiter just as the man was about to pass.

"Check please?" Angel asked. The waiter nodded and reached into the front of his black apron.

Everyone started going for their wallets, except for Fred who played with the ice in her glass. She didn't have any real money yet. Angel had been taking care of her and she wouldn't accept a paycheck from him for the little work she did researching. She didn't feel it was right. She felt the free boarding and food and clothing and company he gave her was plenty enough for what little work she did for them all. No, she couldn't accept money yet, that is, unless Cordelia had anything to do with it.

Cordy ripped a twenty from her purse first, and then Wesley and Gunn handed over their cash. Angel shunned it, pushing it away and shook his head.

"No. I got it, it's my treat."

"You sure, man?" Gunn asked, slightly uncertain.

"Wow! Thanks, Angel!" Cordelia grinned, shoving her money back into her wallet.

"I'll pay the tip," Wesley insisted, laying out four five-dollar bills.

"Fair enough," Angel said as he pulled out three twenties and a ten, handing them to the waiter and waiting for his change to be brought back. Angel had already calculated it in his head; he should be getting back 2.72. 

Hey…every little bit counts.

"Then I got the first round of drinks at the club," Gunn spoke up.

"Fair enough." Angel said again.

The three men looked slightly in Cordelia's direction. Still smiling, she said nothing. When they looked away looking slightly perturbed, she groaned.

"OH! Okay! I'll pick up the second round! Geez! I'm an out of work actress moonlighting as a seer, not exactly bursting at the seams with the cash flow, know what I mean? Things have been tough since Angel stopped making out the paychecks!"

"Hmn," Wesley and Gunn both garbled in thought.

Angel smiled, finally a leg up on Cordy.

"That's what happens when we become equal partners…"

The waiter brought back Angel's change and the five of them rose and left.

At the club…

"Isn't this fun!" Cordy shrieked over the noise of the DJ as she came back to the bar for a breather.

"Yeah…big fun," Angel tried.

"Oh, shut up! Stop lying!" She grinned, grabbing her drink, a simple Cosmopolitan, and then took a long, relaxing sip. Angel shrugged apologetically.

The two of them turned and watched the dance floor.

Gunn, Wesley, and Fred had ventured off as a group to dance, while Cordy made her rounds with available guys, and while Angel, as usual, sat perched on a stool at the bar keeping an eye on everyone. 

The watchful dad with two left feet.

"HAHA! Look at Fred!" Cordy shrieked. "She's so damn adorable! Wait…what the hell is she doing?"

Angel, smiling, shrugged.

"Oh my…oh my god?" Cordy's eyes went wide with engrossed fascination. "I think she's doing the Running Man!"

"She has been in another danceless dimension for the past five years,"

"Oh my god…STILL! No. This is not right," She shook her head and started into the crowd. Turning back to give him a grin, she called, "I'M GOING TO FIX THIS!"

Angel nodded his head in amusement, laughing, and watched as Cordelia Chase shot off into the crowd; the people parting for her as if she were a princess (and she was once, in Pylea). She reached the group of friends and joined them, getting Fred to mimic her movements, and then all was well. The four of them dancing were having a really good time.

Angel turned back to the bar and ordered another scotch. He'd had five so far, nothing for his vampiric tolerance, and at ordering the sixth, the bartender looked at him strangely,

"Buddy, you sure you can handle it?"

Angel's eyes shot up nervously, and tilting his head, he nodded encouragingly. 

"Yeah, yeah, just get me another," He laid out seven dollars.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen flat on your face," The bartender mused. Not only was this Angel's sixth Scotch, but he'd had several beers in between. 

What else was he supposed to do at a club? Dance? No. And, he had to keep busy somehow.

"It must be watered down," Angel reasoned. This brought a hint of darkness to the bartender's eyes and pausing momentarily to stare hostily at the vamp, he gritted his teeth, and grunted,

"Sure, whatever."

Oops, Angel thought. Hadn't meant to piss off the bartender. Oh well. He was thrust his drink and then the bartender headed off, towards the other end of the bar to deal with his less insulting patrons. Angel didn't care, not really. He turned back to watch the guys, sipping his drink and, his stomach imaginarily growling, wishing it were a nice, tall glass of chilled B negative.

All singing aside, damn, he wished they were at Caritas.

When he got home, a mug full of micro'd pigs blood would have to do, 'cause he was getting seriously hungry.

Fred came flouncing up, sweat sprinkling her brow, and cheeks rosy from activity.

"Hiya!" She squeaked.

"Hi." Angel smiled.

"It's just so hot out there!" She exclaimed, waving a hand flippantly to air her face.

"You want a drink?" Angel asked, reaching into his pocket for more money.

"Sure!" She grinned, and grabbed his drink from his hand and took a long gulp. "Oh my! Her eyes went wide as she swallowed. "Oh my!" she giggled. "That's hot!"

"Yeah," Angel said, quickly grabbing back his now half empty glass from her. He eyed it, and then her suspiciously. She was still as it hit her stomach, her eyes getting even wider. Fred gasped, and covered her mouth.

"Um, why don't I get you a club soda or something,"

"Oh, hehe, no, I'm okay," She started to sway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, ooers, I'm gooood," She blinked, raising her fingers to her hair, and then suddenly her knees collapsed.

Angel was already holding her up, hands locked around her waist, as he gently pulled her back up to a standing position. She looked up at him through huge eyes, glancing about in confusion and then giggled that nervous giggle of hers.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!"

"That's okay," Angel said, helping her to a stool. "I think the scotch maybe…"

"Oh. Oh. Yeah. I haven't had any alcohol in so long,"

"Maybe you should just rest here."

"Yeah, maybe I should…"

Fred gripped the bar with one hand, steadying herself as she sat on the stool. Angel signaled back to the bartender (who regarded him darkly) and pointing at Fred, ordered,

"Water,"

A glass of ice water was thrust into his hands and then Angel turned and handed it to Fred.

"Oh, thank you, Angel," Fred said nervously, taking a long sip. She drank a third of the glass, and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Angel watched her observantly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, ooh yeah! I'm just dandy, I think,"

"I think we should go,"

"Oh, no!" She whined, sounding suspiciously like Cordelia. "No, no, no! I don't want to leave! Besides they're having so much fun! I'd hate to be the reason they have to stop,"

Angel regarded his friends out on the floor. Cordy and Gunn were dancing in full swing, and Wesley apparently had picked up a stray collection of his own dance partners. Several girls were surrounding the ex-Watcher. He looked content, to say the least.

"Okay, Fred. We'll stay for a while."

"Okay, goodie," She smiled. Angel slid back onto his stool and they both turned to lean their elbows against the bar. "Why don't you dance?" She asked curiously, wiggling her thin fingers down into her glass and plucking out an ice cube which she slipped into her mouth and started to chew.

"Me??" Angel gasped. "Oh, no. No, not me."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed?"

He chuckled.

"To say the least,"

"Well, why don't you let Cordelia teach you?" She asked seriously. "She taught me, she's a really good dancer," Again; the nervous giggle.

Angel regarded her thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I saw her teaching you, she did a good job." 

Fred smiled.

"But me?" Angel went on, shaking his head. "Oh, no. I don't think that would work out,"

"Well why not?" She leaned forward and through her glasses peered into his big brown eyes. Ah, she could get lost in those eyes… Again; nervous giggle.

"Because!" Angel said, smirking to himself. "Um…just because."

"Oh, I bet you'd do good!" Fred said suddenly, excitedly pushing her glasses up her nose and staring at him earnestly. "I bet you could! You know, you're so fit and all,"

Angel started to protest, but then smiled.

"I'm fit?"

"Ooers, yep!" She squeaked, picking another cube from her glass.

"Really?" He asked interestedly.

"Aw, yep,"

He stared at her for a moment, his smile growing broader. She burst into unbridled giggles and spun away to face the dance floor again.

"So, like, how fit?" He asked.

"Uh, Angel…?" She said, suddenly anxious, her voice dripping with dread. Her hand clamped down on his arm, and he spun around to see what she was staring at.

The dance floor patrons had parted in a circle, and Cordy was clutching her head, Gunn and Wesley at her side trying to keep her standing.

In a flash Angel was there, helping her away from the crowd and gently coaxing her to tell him what she saw.

"Bad, ugly," She foretold less then enthusiastically. By now they were all at the side door. Fred had brought everyone's jackets and silently handed them out. Gunn took Cordy's and waited until she could stand on her own to give it to her. Fred hung on to Angel's until he was ready to put it on. Cordelia sagged against the wall, the vision finally over, taking huge breaths of air, and clutching her stomach.

"You okay?" Angel asked; voice racked with concern. His hand rubbed her bare shoulder comfortingly, and placing her own hand over his, she nodded, 'Yes'.

"It's in Thai Town," Cordy sighed. "At an all night liquor store. A couple of vamps roughing up the owner…no one's dead. Yet."

"Good work," Angel whispered, wiping her sweat dampened hair from her forehead. She nodded and the five of them left the stuffy club, bursting out into the cool of the night air.

Near the store…

"Cordy, you stay with Fred in the car, we'll be back in a few minutes,"

"No way, Angel! I want to go!"

"Cordy!"

"No!"

Angel sighed in frustration as he attempted to stare down Cordelia. She'd started to get out of the car. He'd stopped her. Gunn and Wesley were already starting around the block towards the store, glancing back anxiously at Angel.

"Come on, Angel man! You're gonna miss all the action!"

He held out his hand at the two men, signaling them to wait. They slowed, watching him impatiently, restlessly; stakes and battle axes heavy in hand.

"Angel, I'm coming too!" Cordelia persisted, again trying to rise up out of the car. He reached a hand out to push her back, but she sideswiped him, knocking his hand to the side, and jumped out past him and out of reach. "AH HA!" She grinned at his surprise. "See! I'm getting faster!"

"Cordy, just wait here!"

"No! It's MY vision! I want to go! It's just a couple of vampires, big deal!"

"Cordy—"

"Angel! Give me one good reason!"

"Fred will be alone!"

"Fred can come!" 

"Fred can't come!"

"Yes she can!"

Cordelia raised a brow. Angel looked back at the fragile girl sitting silently in the backseat of the Plymouth, chewing a piece of her hair as she watched them with major interest.

"No, Cordy—"

"Fred! You want to come, don't you???"

Fred rose up on her knees in the seat, dropping the hair from her mouth, and nodded at them with extreme enthusiasm.

"SEE?" Cordy grinned, slapping Angel in the chest.

He regarded the tall brunette for a moment with dark, ominous eyes. Cordy didn't back down an inch, and he contemplated this.

"You brat." He finally whispered in a half smile. Cordy cocked her brow, winning yet again. Angel looked over at Fred and with a wave of his hand, permitted her exit from the car. "Fine. Come on. But Cordy, you're in charge of her. Make sure she stays out of harms way. And Fred, you stick to Cordy like glue, you hear?"

"Yes, Angel!" Fred agreed excitedly.

"Angel! Yo, come on!" Gunn called out.

"Yeah, Angel! Come on!" Cordy beamed. She'd already started ahead towards the guys. The three of them took off around the corner, and Angel hurried his pace to catch up. Fred scurried along side of him.

"I mean it," He said, giving her one last quick warning as they approached the storefront and heard the brawling inside. "You stick by Cordy,"

"I will!" She swore skittishly.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rachelfromihj



	2. two

"All The Young People"

"All The Young People"

By [Rachel][1]

Part 2

In the store…

"Angel! Duck!" Wesley yelled. 

He did. And narrowly avoided being bashed in the skull by the cash register.

There'd been just a few more vamps then Cordy had related from her vision. A vampire gang, actually, and they weren't very nice. It's a good thing that Cordy came, Angel briefly thought. They needed all the stake power they could get.

Nine. Nine vamps. And the crew had their hands full.

Cordelia and Fred had first helped rescue the store clerk, who'd been hunched and beaten in a corner. When they'd approached him, he started shrieking in Thai at the top of his lungs; pleading, Cordy guessed, to be left alone. It took a lot to get him out of there, she and Fred dragging him along. When they reached the street, he shot off into the dark, screaming into the night.

"You're welcome!" Cordy called after him in detest. And then the girls returned to the trashed store to help the guys.

Wes and Gunn dusted two vamps instantaneously upon entrance. Angel took out two more. Cordy took out the only female vamp after a brief scuffle and now she and Fred had another pinned to the ground and were about to drive a stake through his heart. Three were left fighting; one of them very big and very strong, the other two very small and very fast.

Angel took on the big one, and Wes and Gunn had their hands full with the other two.

"Wow!" Fred exclaimed as the ankles she held exploded into a Dirt Devil's dream. "That was cool!"

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Cordy promised, taking a deep breath and rising to her feet to aid her friends. "Fred, watch. And learn…"

Cordy took a few quick strides towards the center of the store.

Angel and the big one were staring eachother down, circling eachother like two caged cats. Angel's visage rippled across his forehead, a sort of warning, Cordy bemused; very primitive; while the other snarled and frothed at the fanged mouth like an animal. They rushed eachother, clashing in an explosion of force, and flew to the side, busting through the clerk's counter; candy and cigarette packs raining down on them.

Meanwhile, Gunn had cornered a smaller one in the back of the store. The vamp hissed and backed away, and running out of room to move, picked up and flung a wire chip rack at Gunn. Gunn sidestepped it, the rack grazing his arm and bouncing off of his elbow.

The vamp grabbed another, and again flung it. This one hit Gunn hard in the right shoulder, and Gunn winced.

"Ooh, you gonna regret that!" Gunn swore. The vamp giggled, but watched in fear as Gunn lunged forward, taking the vamp to the ground, and stabbed him repeatedly with the stake. The vamp hissed and cried, clutching is stomach as blood gushed in all directions.

"You gonna hurt before you die!" Gunn promised, now stabbing the stake into its throat. The vamp crumpled in panic as Gunn continued to puncture it, again and again and again, before finally, mercifully, running it through with the final fatal wound; the stake hit its heart and the vampire was gone. Gunn fell to the floor in the pile of dust. Rolling over on to his back, he took a moment, closing his eyes, and gathered his breath in the aftermath.

Wesley was having a hellish time trying to get his target to hold still long enough to batter.

"Be still, you!" He growled in frustration. 

They were near the store window, and the vamp jumped from display to display, Wesley's axe smashing a trail after it. It jumped atop a waist-high Gatorade cooler, tipping it over and sending bottles of different colored liquid and cubes of ice in all directions across the floor. Wesley nearly slipped on the ice. But reaching out a hand, he was able to catch himself, and steadying his stance, held his axe at bay for a moment. 

This vamp was really starting to piss him off. 

The vamp veered forward, but also slipped in the debris, and very luckily for Wesley, went careening into an open aisle. 

"I've got you now!" Wesley yelled in satisfaction as he shot forward quickly. This time he didn't make the mistake of trying to follow this vampire's actions; instead he anticipated them. Before the vampire knew what hit him, Wesley had aimed his axe, swung with an amazingly strong blow, and with accurate follow through, beheaded the little sucker, all in one foul swoop.

Wesley grinned with pride as he kicked the dust from his shoes. He took a deep breath and started back though the wreckage towards the others.

Cordelia stood over the two brawling vampires, struggling par for par and matched for size as they rolled aggressively over the mess they'd created. Angel had the other vamp by the throat, and the other vamp had Angel by the collar. They grunted a series of growls in their battle for supremacy, and Cordy, fascinated at the obvious testosterone level in the two dead vampires, almost decided to wait to see who would come out on top. But then she heard a horrible sound: expensive fabric ripping. And her anger exploded as the other vampire's claws tore through Angel's brand new shirt!

In a rage, Cordelia shoved the mean vampire off of her Angel, and giving it a good, hard, and dead on kick to his groin, she waited for him to turn belly up in pain. As he clutched his crotch and howled in agony, his eyes burning red with fury, Cordy spit on him.

"Dirty vampire trash!" She shouted. "Do you even know how hard it is to get him to wear stuff like that!"

She ripped the stake from Angel's unsuspecting hand, even as he tried himself to get into position to stake this thing, and kneeling down, one knee centered on the street vamp's stomach, she plunged the stake into its heart. A heartbeat, and then 'poof', and Cordy was sprawled across the floor in his dust.

"Hot damn, girl!" Gunn yelled, having gotten to his feet just in time to see the ending.

"Wow, Cordelia!" Wesley exclaimed.

Wes, Gunn and Fred came to surround the girl and Angel, who now had Cordy by the hand, helping her to stand.

"That was amazing!" Fred said, jumping up and down.

"Amazingly good show!" Wesley beamed.

"Just call me 'Cordy The Vampire Slayer'," She sighed in disgust, brushing off her pants and blouse and straightening her apparel. Angel helped her to get the dust out of her hair.

"It's a good thing you didn't make her stay in the car," Gunn smiled. Angel gave him a harsh look and then continued to lead Cordelia gently through the debris out onto a tiled clearing.

"See, Angel," Cordelia said, smiling despite her weariness.

"You said there were just a couple of vamps," He bit.

"And there were!"

"Nine, Cordy. There were nine."

"And we took care of them, didn't we?"

Angel snorted a laugh in frustration.

"One of these days, Cordy," He warned, shaking a finger at her.

"Is that a threat?" She asked playfully, and then turned to walk away. Wesley stood at the front of the store, holding the door open as the gang slipped out one by one. In the distance, sirens wailed, promising a police presence within minutes.

Gunn halted near the Gatorade container, and looking down, quickly picked up three different colors of the bottled energizer. Wesley gave him an awful look.

"Whaaat?" He asked.

"Gunn, that's stealing." Wesley scolded.

Gunn looked at him in disbelief, and then shaking his hand dug into his jacket pocket.

"Fine." He said. He yanked out a five and threw it where the counter used to be. "There. Paid for. But don't think you'll be getting any."

"If I wanted any I'd have bought some."

"Suit yourself man, but I need something to quench my thirst."

Gunn disappeared out the door, following Angel and the girls. Wesley paused, staring starkly at the beverages scattered about the mess. It was hot, it was…and he sure felt drained…

After a second's thought, he rushed forward, fumbling to support his battleaxe under his arm, and grasped a frosty purple drink. Digging a couple of dollars from his pocket, he held the money up in the direction of the surveillance camera as if to say, 'Look. I'm paying.'

But then he had another thought, staring briefly at the dust on the floor. Forgetting the Gatorade, he rushed over to the destroyed clerks counter. In the only left standing portion of it, he broke open a door. Inside was a VCR, a tape whirring inside as it captured frame by frame of what had just happened. Wesley ejected the tape, stuck it in his pants, and ran.

The car was around the block, but he was there in no time. Being the last to jump in, Angel slammed on the gas, peeling out. They hit the street, and flew off seconds before the black and whites landed on the scene. That's all they needed: to have to explain to the police what it was that they were doing there…and just what had happened to the missing assailants.

Back at the hotel…

"I'm wiped," Gunn said, the first to step inside.

"Me too," Cordy said, though her tone sounded far too energetic to be that tired.

"I think I'll go to bed," Wesley grumbled, making his way in and dropping the liquor store tape onto his desk. "Remind me to destroy that in the morning." He yawned, making Gunn yawn too, and bidding his farewells, he started towards his stay-over room. 

Gunn turned to follow up the stairs, heading towards his own room. They all had one, Cordy's used most of all, for nights like this when it was too late to even think much less try to make the drive home.

Fred was already falling asleep, and half way through the door, Angel considered picking her up and carrying her.

"I'm okay," She smiled, her eyes struggling to stay open. The smooth car ride home had nearly wooed her to sleep. It was nearly 30 minutes with traffic from Thai Town to the Hotel, and all of them had settled down tremendously.

Angel and Cordy helped a woozy Fred to the second floor.

"I'll help her to bed," Cordy whispered as she took Fred's arm from Angel. He smiled and let go. "Fred," Cordy said gently, shaking her to keep her awake. It was amazing how fast this girl tired out, she thought. "Fred, come on, just a few more steps to your room,"

"Ooers, and then I get to sleep in my bed?" She asked in a tiny voice, making the effort to prop open her eyes.

"Yep," Cordelia smiled. The two girls walked off down the long hallway together.

Angel looked after them until they had reached Fred's room and disappeared inside. He then took the next flight of stairs up to his own rooms, where he slid off his jacket and removed his torn shirt.

Angel looked down at it with regret.

Damn it. Every time he got something nice this happened. Mumbling curses to himself, he dropped it on the bed, and feeling his needy stomach, suddenly remembered how starved he'd felt earlier. He crossed the suite into his sitting room and opening a small, office-sized refrigerator, took out a jar of defrosted blood. He drank it down quickly, sighing at the end of it, and then wiped his mouth with his hand. He shoved the empty jar back into the fridge, and then turned around at the sound of distinct footsteps.

Cordelia stared tiredly from the doorway. Angel gave her a slight smile then came forward, passing her, back into his bedroom.

"Fred's asleep," Cordy confirmed. Angel raised a brow in acknowledgement. He sat down on his bed and started untying his boots. Cordelia sauntered over, finding the torn shirt at the foot of the bed. Picking it up, she sighed. "Damn it, Angel, you need to take better care of your clothes."

"It's not like I meant for it to get ruined," He said lightly.

She surveyed the claw marks dug deep through the fabric, and found a few spots of blood. Dropping it to the bed, she came over to Angel and sure enough, there were matching scratches across his shoulder and collarbone.

"Oh, really, Angel," She said with disgust. She ran a finger over the closing marks, scraping off the congealed blood that had smeared on his skin and undershirt. "I think maybe you should consider removing your clothes the next time you're in a fight,"

She'd said it in all honesty.

Angel looked at her with mock suggestiveness, and she blushed.

"You know what I mean! Like leave your shirt in the car, that kind of thing!"

"Oh," He said in all thoughtfulness. He regarded the lost clothing, and with a shrug lay back in exasperation. "Maybe I should."

"It'd certainly make it easier on your cleaners," She mumbled, regarding the fabric one last time before it was completely forgotten. She took a few steps away to go and then remembered the reason she'd came up. Turning to face him, she added, "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for taking us out to dinner, and then dancing afterwards. It was fun. It was nice of you."

"You're welcome." He said genuinely.

"It means a lot, especially to Fred…I think she has a little crush on you,"

"Speaking of Fred," Angel interrupted, sitting up straight and giving her that 'you're in for a talk' look. Cordelia frowned.

"Yeah?"

"You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You know what?"

"No I don't,"

Angel eyed her.

"Cordy, you do. Stop playing games."

"I'm not playing games!" She gasped.

"Cordy…" Angel gave her an all-knowing look, and guilt suddenly sprang to her features. She came around slowly, a little smirk crossing her mouth, and she slumped down on the bed next to her friend.

"Sorry, Angel."

"Ah," He cocked his brow at her. "So you do know what I'm talking about!"

She socked him in the arm.

"I'm not admitting anything!" She smiled. "I'm just humoring you…"

"Fine." He sighed lightly, not really caring to win the argument, more concerned about winning the war. "But I don't want you using Fred against me anymore, it's not fair. And it's not nice to Fred,"

"I'm just trying to keep her occupied Angel,"

"Whatever you want to call it, knock it off. She looks up to you, like a big sister or something, and I don't need her picking up all your bad habits, like the whining and the pouting and the complaining and the—"

He was cut off by another sock to the arm, this time causing him to recoil a little. Cordy's eyes flared with defiance, but simmered down quickly.

"I'm just kidding." He said affectionately.

"I know." She said back. "And it's nice. You kidding. Don't stop. It flatters you."

Angel chuckled.

"Angel I'm glad you're smiling more. It makes working with you easier!"

"And I'm glad you've been working!" He quipped.

"HEY! I always work!"

"Oh!" Angel quickly reiterated. "I meant 'working out.' You know, you're getting buff." To prove his point, he ran a hand over her toned bicep. Cordelia flexed, beaming proudly. "It makes it a lot easier to work with you when you know how to fight…you fought great tonight, keep training."

"Is this a nice way of trying to say that I'm finally useful?"  
"You've always been useful,"

"I mean in the 'kicking ass' kind of useful."

"Oh. Well, yeah, then."

"Gee, thanks!"

"No, I mean it. You've gotten a lot better,"

"Thanks…why do I still feel like there's a back handed comment hidden in there…"

"Hmn." Angel mused innocently.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, guess I'd better be getting to bed," Cordy quipped, rising up, and patting him roughly on the leg before she stood.

"Hey, Cordy?" He called, sitting up slowly.

"Yeah?"

He looked slightly embarrassed, and lowered his eyes for a moment.

"Fred said something…and…I wanted to know your opinion,"

All this talk of working out had made him think of it.

"What?" She asked.

He regarded her pensively; and almost said, 'forget it.' But then his curiosity took a hold of his ego, and he went ahead and asked:

"Do you think I'm…_fit_?"

Cordelia's shrill laughter rang out throughout the room. She clutched her stomach and nearly doubled over. Angel rose defensively on his elbow and glared at her.

"Well, you don't have to laugh," He spat.

"I'm not—I'm not laughing at _you!_" She struggled. "Not exactly…" He eyed her suspiciously, his defenses falling just a little. Cordy's laughter settled down, and leering at him, with an approving smirk and a suggestive raise of her brow, Cordelia turned away and grinning, mumbled, "Oh, yeah."

Angel watched her dumbly until she disappeared into the hallway, the door handle clicking behind her as it closed, and then he smiled, widely, and dropped back down on to his bed.

He'd ask her about the prospect of learning to dance later…

"Good morning!" Cordelia greeted him brightly, as Angel came down to the kitchen to find the rest of the group already awake and attempting to make breakfast.

Wesley and Gunn fought over the stove while Cordelia sipped orange juice and diced ham, cheese and bell peppers. Fred had been peeling potatoes for hashed browns but when she saw Angel enter she jumped to her feet and went fumbling into the refrigerator.

"Good morning," Angel said hoarsely, his voice not fully awake yet. It was nearly two in the afternoon, but considered early for this motley crew. "Are you guys trying to make omelets?" He asked shuffling over to look over Wes and Gunn's shoulders.

"Yeah," Gunn said happily, sticking the spatula into the frothy white egg cooking in a skillet.

"Or trying to," Wesley said, trying to shove Gunn out of the way. "You're not doing it right! You have to whip the eggs…"

"Whip this, English," Gunn said dryly, shoving him back lightly. "I am doing it right, if you'd just leave me alone!"

"But you're burning it,"

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be handling potatoes? Handle the potatoes, Potato Man. I'll handle the eggs,"

"Well, I would if the potatoes were finished being peeled," Wesley shot back in friendly banter.

"Sorry!" Fred quipped up. The microwave timer went off, and she spun around and popped the door opened. Angel was surprised when she shoved a mug of blood heated to exactly the right temperature into his hands. "Bon appetite." She smiled.

"Thank you," He said genuinely.

Fred slipped back into her seat next to Cordy, and Cordy raised her eyes to meet his, smiling to herself.

"HAM, please." Gunn called out. Cordy stretched across the table to set out the plate of ham cubes.

"Um," Angel started, resting against the counter. "You do know you're supposed to mix it all up first, right?"

The two men at the stove stared at him. Cordy smirked to herself. That's what she'd told them ten minutes ago…

"You do it your way," Gunn started.

"We'll do it ours." Wesley finished.

"Sure," Angel bemused. "Whatever you say." He started to pull out a chair, but Fred looked up expectantly and patted the seat next to her.

"I saved ya a seat here," She said gregariously. He moved to sit beside her and she beamed. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Fine…"

Cordelia paused in her task and stared at the look on Fred's face as she listened to Angel with far too much interest as he simply explained that he'd slept well. Fred's reaction was just a little too friendly, and Cordelia's brow furrowed. She watched the girl hopelessly flirt with Angel, and Angel harmlessly, obliviously flirt back.

She scowled.

"Angel," She interrupted. Angel glanced in her direction. "Hey, what we were talking about last night…the working out? Training, remember?"

He nodded.

"Well, I was wondering, today, if you'd spar with me a little? Wes and Gunn are going to be busy, and while I understand that you're way out of my league," Her eyes shined with a smirk. "There isn't anyone else…"

"Sure, Cordy," He said lightly, taking another drink of his breakfast. It wasn't so weird drinking it in front of Fred when she'd been the one to heat it up for him…

"Great." Cordy smiled, and went back to the cheese.

"Can I watch?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Sure—" Angel started.

"No," Cordy interjected with a smile. "I've actually got some things I'd like you to look into, if you don't mind. It involves some research, some reading, some Internet exploring,"

"Oh, no!" Fred grinned. "I don't mind! I love to help anyway I can! Plus the Internet is so much fun! I really missed it while I was gone, it's changed so much since 1996!"

"Yeah, it is fun!" Cordy beamed proudly. She'd taught Fred how to surf the new improved net more than three weeks ago, and Fred was already better at finding stuff than she was. "If you get finished before we do, you're welcome to watch then."

"Kay," Fred smiled.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Wesley cursed as Gunn lifted a raw on one side-black on the other omelet from the pan.

"Maybe I'd better do it," Angel offered, pushing out his chair and the sliding out of it.

"Maybe you'd better," Wes and Gunn sighed disappointedly, staring down into the mess that they'd made. Smoke rose from the burnt bottom of the pan.

The first thing Angel did was turn down the heat.

Later in the basement…

"Okay, now that you're warmed up," 

Angel circled the room as Cordelia stood restlessly in the middle of the floor mat breathing a little heavier; in through the mouth, out through the nose; perspiration starting to shine on her skin. 

"What do you say we practice some jabs first and then move on to the punching bag?" He pulled out a roll of boxer's tape and walked calmly towards Cordelia.

"Okay," She agreed. She held out one hand and allowed Angel to tape it firmly into a comfortable, proper position. When he'd finished, she held out the other.

"We could practice some kicks too," He smiled, glancing down at her.

"I'm getting good at kicks," She said.

"Yeah…last night you really walloped that big guy good."

"Practice makes perfect,"

"That it does… Okay, you're ready."

Cordelia looked down at her fists. She flexed her tendons through the tape and then nodded her head at Angel. Parting his feet slightly, and anchoring them firmly to the ground, he held up his hands, palms facing out, on either side just past his chest. Cordelia took a fighter's stance, raising her fists protectively at the sides of her face; the left extended just further past the right. She narrowed her eyes, taking a second to quickly brush the hair from her face. Without another moment's hesitation, she began her movements.

"Good, good," Angel encouraged, her hits growing stronger, her jabs faster.

She made the effort to hit harder.

"Keep your eyes focused," He warned.

She grunted, and continued to belt his palms.

"Wes and Gunn are doing a good job, you're quick,"

"Yeah," She managed.

"Good form…mostly."

This brought a little spark of resentment to her eyes, and her right shot out, missing the center of his hand.

"Focus," He said again. Next time her right was perfect.

Next, they moved on to the punching bag. Angel offered her boxing gloves but she declined, preferring to hit with her bare fists instead.

It was more realistic…there'd be no gloves out on the street.

Angel held the bag steady while Cordelia went through full body reps. They'd been at it for nearly ten minutes when she started to tire. Her stamina was getting incredible.

"Need a break?" He asked. She nodded.

The punching bag swayed on its chain.

Cordelia lowered her hands, shaking them out as she stalked circles around the mat trying to catch her breath. Angel stood silently, arms folded, watching her.

"You've been practicing alone," He commented. She looked up, and finally nodded. "Then why'd you ask me to spar? You don't really need me,"

"I always need you, Angel," She said confidently. He smiled in appreciation but sought a real answer. She smiled awkwardly, and looked away. "I, uh…I wanted to talk to you about something," She glanced down at the floor, knocking her knuckles together as she walked out another circle.

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Fred," She turned back to him.

"What about her?"

"She likes you, Angel,"

"Well, I...I know." He smiled self-consciously. "It's harmless."

"I don't know if its so harmless, Angel." Cordy said, coming now to stand before him.

"What do you mean?"

"Angel…have you even noticed how she stares at you?"

"Um…no,"

"Angel, she stares at you like she's fifteen, and you're a Backstreet Boy." 

His eyes narrowed now, and he looked confused.

"A what?"

"Nevermind…" Cordy shook her head, resting her taped hands on her hips and then circled back around to face him again. She'd finally caught her breath, and her heart had slowed to a bearable pace. She could sit now, without having to worry about getting all crampy, so she did. She took a lazy seat on the floor, stretching her legs out before her and crossing them at the ankles, and then leaned back on her hands and stared up at the clueless vamp. "Take a seat, Angel."

He came over and sat down to her left, still looking slightly confused. He crossed his legs Indian style, covered in his loose fitting workout pants, and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. His broad shoulders didn't have a speck of sweat on them, and his white tank did nothing to hide his muscle. He leaned his chin into one hand and watched her. Cordelia took a breath, sighing, and smiling, shook her head at him. He was so clueless…

"I thought it was just a crush. But at breakfast…I don't know. I got the impression that it's more. And I don't think it helps with you playing into it."

"Cordy, I'm not—"

Cordelia held up a hand to silence him.

"Angel…I think she's in love with you, and you feed it every time you smile at her."

"Cordy!" Angel laughed uneasily. "That's ridiculous."

"No, Angel, it's not."

"She's got a crush! It's not that big a deal,"

"Angel! It is sooo a big deal! You don't know what happens to girls who get hung up on these…" She took a deep breath. "Hopeless romances."

"You're telling me about hopeless romances?" Angel scoffed. "That's a new one…"

"Angel, she's going to get hurt!"

"She's not going to get hurt. It's nothing! Really!"

"A girl fawning over you is nothing? Day in day out—"

"So she's got a little crush!"

"It's more than a crush!"

"I don't think it is."

"Angel…" Cordelia grimaced with frustration. God, he was so thickskulled! She calmed herself, and tried the soothing approach. She reached a gentle hand over, rubbing his arm. "I know it flatters you," She said caringly. "I know it does. I know you appreciate the attention, to say the least. But you must stop! She's impressionable! She's…a little crazy still! She can't help it, but you can."

"Fred's not crazy." Angel said defensively. "She's…just a little…unadjusted, is all. She's getting better. It takes time to get used to the world again when you've been out of it for so long,"

"Crazy. Unadjusted. Same diff."

"No, not same diff." Angel shook his head, disturbed.

"Angel, I just think you should be more careful—"

"You want to talk about impressionable?" Angel suddenly snapped. "What about the way you lead her around like a…a…a…mini you."

"What?" Cordy huffed.

"You! You talk her into things, Cordy. You, you try to make her just like you!" Angel rose up and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You've got her following you around, doing things only you would do,"

"What are you talking about!"

"You've got her talking like you, acting like you, whining like you, even dressing like you!" Cordy opened her mouth about to protest but Angel shook his head. "Don't even try to deny it! You took her shopping last week and brought her back looking like a runway queen! Really, Cordy!"

"She looked GOOD, okay! And she picked out her clothes herself!"

"As if you had nothing to do with it!" He snipped. "Yeah, sure!"

"ITS TRUE!"

"Sure, whatever."

"IT IS!"

"Whatever..." Angel said plainly, now resting back on his hands.

"I don't do anything to Fred!"

"Cordy! You're her only girl friend. She looks up to you, and you take advantage of it."

"Angel! This isn't about me, it's about you—TAKE ADVANTAGE??? What the hell are you talking about!"

Angel laughed. Cordelia glared.

"You take advantage of the fact that she's not as self confident as you. She's quiet, and sweet, and you're…well, maybe it's not about me, this whole thing with Fred, "

"WHAT?" Cordy wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What are you implying!"

"Maybe it's about you."

"HOW COULD THIS BE ABOUT ME???

"Maybe you're jealous?"

"JEALOUS?" Cordy snorted. "Jealous of WHAT?"

"That you're not the darling of the group anymore?"

Oh, now he had her. Her eyes flared. Angel recoiled slightly inside, but outside he stood firm. Man, she was getting pissed…

"DARLING WHAT!" Cordelia demanded. 

Angel smirked condescendingly.

"You know, the girl of the group? The center of attention? Maybe Fred threatens you a little," 

"Threaten??? WHAT??? She doesn't threaten ME!" Cordelia's eyes were burning with intensity. She leaned menacingly towards him, but he stayed composed. "I don't HAVE to be jealous, Angel! I know where I stand!"

Angel rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You're not jealous."

"Why would I be!"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I am SO not jealous of anyone in this group, Angel! That is so not right!"

"Sure, whatever you say." Angel rolled his eyes flippantly. Cordelia looked outraged.

"Dammit, Angel! Don't give me that!"

"No! I'm agreeing with you. Maybe it's not jealousy…maybe you're just talking to talk."

"ANGEL!"

"You do that from time to time, you know. Just talk to talk…you like to hear yourself or something—"

"Angel! That's so not what this is about!"

"Whatever, Cordy! Whatever you say!"

"Whatever nothing! Listen to me!"

"I think I've heard enough already…"

"God, Angel! You know, you can be so—"

"Clam it, Cordy!" He exclaimed. She flinched. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of this conversation…"

"ANGEL."

"I'm sick of your damn nagging! Can you just drop it already!!!"

Cordelia's eyes flashed.

"Fine." She bit through clenched teeth.

"Do you want to spar or not?" He asked angrily, getting to his feet. "I'm not down here to listen to your attitude."

"Sure…let's spar."

Cordelia rose and followed Angel over to the punching bag again. He held it steady for her, bracing it roughly, his annoyance evident on his face.

"Move it to the left," She instructed. Angel moved it slightly. 

"A little more."

With an annoyed sigh Angel shoved the bag over, and suddenly Cordelia's right went flying out, connecting with his nose in a loud crack. Angel fell backwards, letting go of the bag and went down on his knees.

"CORDELIA!" He shouted, clutching his face.

Cordelia loomed menacingly over him. She tore the tape from her hands and threw it to the floor.

"Attitude??? You think that was ATTITUDE??? Boy, you haven't seen anything yet!"

Her eyes bore into him, indicating that she meant the threat. After a moment, she turned and stomped away.

Angel watched after her, burning with anger. It took a reasonable amount of restraint not to get up and teach her a lesson, but as he saw her walk away, watched her go with that angry bounce she had, his anger melted away to pride. He rubbed his nose, still stinging from her hit. But he smiled, and almost laughed. Oh man! Had he pissed her off! In that special thick-skulled way only Angel could…

You haven't seen anything yet…God, he had to catch her and make it up to her before this went any farther God, he had to catch her right now! If he didn't, who knew what would happen next!

"Cordy!" Angel called out, chasing her footsteps as she rounded the top of the staircase into the hotel lobby. "Cordy! Wait! Please! I'm sorry!"

"SORRY NOTHING!" She screamed back over her shoulder. Her steps grew more thunderous on the tiled floor and Fred looked up from her research.

"CORDELIA!" Angel barked in a huff as he caught up to her. When he grabbed her arm in what looked like a forcible hold, and Cordelia spun, suddenly flinging him off like a fly, Fred shrank down behind her laptop and held her breath. The two of them were so involved they didn't even realize she was there.

"DAMMIT, CORDY, WAIT!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!

"CORDY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"NO!"

"Cordy, PLEASE! I didn't mean it, it was my fault—"

"GODDAMIT, ANGEL! WILL YOU JUST FUCK OFF!"

She shoved him off of her and Angel recoiled as if he'd been slapped. Never had she said THAT to him before. She'd come close, and many times he knew, but never THAT close.

Cordelia recoiled almost as abruptly. Her face immediately went red and she looked away, guilty, embarrassed and hot. In the immediate silence that followed, she made many attempts to look him in the eye, but couldn't. The closest she could get was the collarbone in his chest.

"Don't grab me like that!" She finally hissed.

"Sorry," He said; his voice marred with injury.

"Don't grab me and expect me not to react!" She shoved her arms together, crossing them angrily, and took a step back, allowing them both some room. Cordy's brow was knitted in a perpetual scowl, and her lips turned down in a big, beautiful, but frightening, pout. 

Angel's eyes bored into her; his face caught in an unexpected expression, lips slightly parted, jaw slack. She'd gotten the last word. That much was for sure. And she'd done more than just won this argument; she'd came, conquered and then mutilated his remains.

The two of them stood awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't know what got into me."

"I'm sorry." He whispered back. "I…I don't know why I said anything that I said."

"I shouldn't have hit you."

"I was asking for it,"

"I shouldn't have done it,"

"It's okay, it didn't hurt," He lied.

"Let's just forget about it,"

"I…okay…"

"I…I'm really sorry.

"I'm sorry to."

She'd hit him, she'd actually hit him, and over a few stupid, lousy insults! What had gotten into her! Cordelia felt terrible. She had to get away.

"Angel. I've got to go. I've got to…cool off. I'll…I'll see you later.

Angel stared after her as she turned and left, bouncing out the front doors, into the light of day and disappearing, until a trickle of cool brought his attention back to his face. He wiped at his nose and his fingers came away with blood. Cordelia had hit him harder than he'd thought. He turned in the direction of the kitchen to retrieve a towel and some ice but came to a halt when he caught Fred peeking out from behind the desk.

"Um…hi." She said nervously.

"How long have you been there?" 

"Long enough."

"Oh."

"Must've been some fight,"

"Yeah," He said, feeling dumb as he finally started moving again, slower though as he cupped his bloody nose with one hand.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" Fred jumped up and ran around the counter to help him. "Here, let me help you." She followed along side him until they reached the kitchen, then shoved the door open and allowed him entrance. "Just have a seat at the table, I'll get you some ice."

"Thanks," He managed in a mumble, a spot of blood leaking down to stain his shirt. He watched her as she urgently moved through the freezer and came out with an ice pack. Wrapping a dry dishcloth around it, Fred stepped lightly towards Angel and held it to his face. 

What Cordelia had said still fresh on his mind, he flinched back, stopping her hand just short of his nose, and then gently took the ice pack from her grasp.

"I can manage, thanks." He touched it to his face, wincing slightly, and then sat back in his chair.

"Oh," She smiled nervously. "Okay." She pulled out the chair across from him and plopped down, long wavy hair curling around her shoulder as she leaned her palm in her chin and stared. Angel stared back.

"What are you looking at?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh?" She straightened, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I…uh…you're nose…By the way, what happened exactly? I mean, I heard the last of it, but, yow, that looks pretty painful, and—"

"I was just helping Cordy spar," Angel said nonchalantly, turning his eyes downwards. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, hands still grasping the ice pack to his face.

"She's getting better," Fred mused nervously.

"Yeah…" Angel sighed with a smile. "She certainly is."

"I should ask her to teach me," Fred said with all enthusiasm. "She really knows how to take care of herself."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean…I can barely handle one of you. Two…I don't know. Wouldn't want you ganging up on me."

Fred laughed. Her eyes sparkled and she laughed.

Angel started to smile, but caught himself. Is this what Cordelia had been talking about? Him…_flirting?_ He hadn't meant to…

"Fred?" He asked in all seriousness. She stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Cordelia walked hard. The sun was streaming down hot, somewhere near the hundreds, Cordy speculated. It was late June. It was L.A. It was late afternoon. What could she expect?

"Damn," Cordy huffed, slightly out of breath and sweating like pig as she crossed a street and kept on going. She passed three cafés and cursed herself for running out of the house without any change. She could really go for an Iced Tea right about now.

She didn't stop until she got to the park, and then she plopped down on a bench in the shade and took a deep breath.

Even in the shade, it was still hot.

Cordelia wiped the sweat from her brow and then rubbed her hands over her workout pants. She leaned forward and peered out at the water in the manmade lake before her and wondered what had gotten into her. Sure, Angel was being a jerk, but that didn't give her the right…

We were sparring, she told her self.

No, she flew out of control.

"Sorry, Angel," She mumbled guiltily, thinking about the look on his face.

Was he right? Had she been jealous of Fred…maybe even just a little? Cordy didn't think so, but…

She sat for a while, pondering, until the sun started to disappear behind the trees.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rachelfromihj



End file.
